Medo da Eternidade
by heybeetlejuice
Summary: Dizem que, para cada pessoa, há um tipo de eternidade.   Admirador Secreto da Seção Dramione, do Fórum6v.


Harry Potter não me pertence.  
Fanfic escrita para o Admirador Secreto da Seção Draco/Hermione do Fórum6V.

Betada pela _YAH_, que merece - e tem - todo meu amor.

Para _Lady Murder_.

* * *

**MEDO DA ETERNIDADE**

**I**_  
_

_(medo, o louco e velho amor)_

A palavra eternidade passou rápida, e não tão despercebida por sua mente em busca de alguma frase ou sentimento para se fixar. Não havia, porém, como – não naquele momento, pelo menos – unir essa palavra às outras. Havia nela – na palavra – algo que, naquele segundo, não se cruzava, não se fixava; como se não houvesse como fazê-la dar continuidade a uma frase em que estivesse junto, como se ao invés de letras contivesse bolhas. E isso, de certo modo, consegue soar bem mais complicado do que parece quando falamos sobre palavras – sentimentos, esses outros que enlouquecem tanta gente, conseguem ser bem mais complexos.

Mas tudo isso não tem importância.  
Não, talvez outrora tenha. Mas não agora, obrigado.  
O agora é tarde demais.

**-x-**

Naquela manhã fria de inverno era tarde demais. Foi a primeira coisa que ela pensou quando acordou. Na realidade foi a primeira coisa concreta que pensou. Enumerou: tarde demais para se livrar; tarde demais para qualquer tipo de arrependimento, para sua vida, seu coração; e repetiu consigo mesma, tarde demais para não-sentir-medo-da-eternidade-mas-ao-mesmo-tempo-querê-la-como-se-sua-vida-dependesse-disso; tentando não quebrar o acordo que a menina-que-virou-mulher impôs a si mesma. Um acordo que consistia em não se arrepiar com toques ousados; mãos em lugares proibidos; palavras bobas, mas que eram sabiamente sussurradas nos momentos certos; e, principal e dolorosamente, não sentir. Mas tudo era muito louco. A eternidade era algo louco – _e lindo, bicho_. E lhe dava medo. Muito medo. A eternidade é algo irreal, é feita para servir de consolo para pessoas tristes que não conhecem outra forma de auxilio e tem um peso enorme. É algo instável, feito para não se ter. Feito apenas para se ouvir (Olha, como é bonito, aquela moça encontrou a eternidade!) e sentir inveja, não saber o quê fazer quando se a obtêm.

Dizem que, para cada pessoa, há um tipo de eternidade.

Hermione tinha sua eternidade nos braços; uma eternidade sacana que lhe sussurrava palavras pervertidas no ouvido.

Hermione a tinha, e sentia medo.

**-x-**

Era sempre assim.

Ele chegava devagar; pé ante pé, um pouco para não assustá-la, um pouco porque não deixava de ser engraçado estar de volta à vertigem metálica daquele apartamento à qual, há mais de um mês, começara a pertence. Sentava-se na varanda coberta de begônias empoeiradas, sem uma palavra.

Seu olhar sempre indagava se ela tinha certeza de toda aquela loucura.

Hermione sempre dizia que não tinha certeza de nada, que podia mesmo ser uma alucinação, um pesadelo, uma projeção subconsciente ou qualquer outra coisa assim, mas sempre abria os braços e o acolhia.

Ele ria.

**-x-**

Ela não devia se importar com isso. Não; devia esquecer e viver. Viver o mais loucamente que conseguisse. A guerra havia acabado; aquela época onde a única preocupação era um amigo muito próximo, um antigo namorado e não morrer. Voldemort havia acabado. E ela olhava o braço e via a palavra sangue-ruim escrita, mas sem doer, não doía mais. Agora só restava um futuro com uma carreira brilhante e, principalmente, o mais puro e louco amor.

O medo da eternidade acaba quando se tem chocolate, e talvez amor. Certo.

Claro, com toda certeza, o mais puro e louco amor.

* * *

**II**

_(verão e risadas de amor sem culpa)_

A palavra eternidade passou rápida e não tão despercebida por sua mente em busca de alguma frase ou sentimento para se fixar.

O verão acabara de chegar e havia tantas promessas de eternidade em seu apartamento em meio às coisas dele (agora Draco, não mais Malfoy) que Hermione ria enquanto abria seu próprio guarda roupa e encontrava camisas dele em meio a suas roupas. O barulho do chuveiro se fazia ouvir e, se você prestasse um pouquinho mais de atenção, ouviria um balbucio frio sussurrando uma canção antiga bruxa. E Hermione ria enquanto abria a janela do pequeno apartamento em Londres e deixava aquele sol tão pouco característico daquela cidade inundar seu quarto, pensando consigo mesma o quanto irreal era Draco Malfoy cantando no chuveiro.

_"— Posso saber o motivo de tanta alegria essa manhã?"_, e lá estava ele, a voz fria de sempre, a sobrancelha arqueada e a sempre presente cara de desconfiança.

_"— Não."_, e ria um pouquinho mais. Nem sempre ela ria.

Havia também olhares tortos da sociedade bruxa para o casal que era Granger-Malfoy; havia um ex-namorado chateado; havia horários rígidos; havia preconceitos tão antigos que nem guerras, mortes e dores haviam conseguido superar.

Mas, fodam-se, pensava rebelde, a mulher. Foda-se toda aquela ignorância implícita daquela gente. Foda-se porque era tarde demais, ela não suportava mais todas aquelas coisas por dentro, e ainda por cima o quase-puro-amor-louco, a confusão e o medo puro da infinidade daquela eternidade que vivia com ele.

Simples assim: fodam-se.

E logo depois pensava: estou feliz.

Era verdade. Pois, em meio tudo aquilo, havia doçuras.

Havia um abraço forte e um desejo de que tudo desse certo de Harry; havia um sorriso de lado de Draco enquanto dizia alguma piadinha sem-graça e maldosa, havia manhãs de verão como aquela, quando ela olhava para Draco com o cabelo molhado, o cheiro do perfume dele pelo apartamento e notava que era tarde demais para não amá-lo.

Tarde demais, nunca esquecia.

* * *

**III**

_(eternidade e ponto)_

A palavra eternidade passou rápida e não tão despercebida por sua mente em busca de alguma frase ou sentimento para se fixar.

_"— Não preste atenção, Hermione! O que eu estava dizendo era... Ah, palmas para você, Granger, eu esqueci." _

_"— Você é louco. Apenas isso."_

As janelas abertas para a brisa de quase fevereiro faziam esvoaçar os cabelos de Draco, e ele mantinha um olhar de reprovação que Hermione quase, quase, acreditava. Ele filosofava sobre alguma coisa relacionada à outra coisa, ela tinha certeza. Estavam deitados: ele com um braço em volta dela, ela com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito rindo inconscientemente do bico que a ex-grifinória, mesmo sem ver, sabia que ele havia criado.

E agora Hermione havia encontrado algo para fixar à palavra eternidade. Não eram palavras, muitas palavras não fazem bem. Era apenas um sentimento, e não era medo, era amor. Por mais clichê e irreal que isso possa parecer – coisas como o amor. Elas nunca parecem reais para nós, até vivermos.  
Era amor por ele, saudade dele, a respiração dele, o desejo por ele. Era a calma, a chuva, o calor, o sono, o suor, o prazer, o orgasmo, reconhecer a voz um do outro, era ficar deitada com ele ali e não se preocupar com mais nada. O medo, não. Nunca o medo. Mas, sim o querer e ter.

O contato que Hermione teve com a eternidade era estar com ele.

Dizem que, para cada pessoa, há um tipo de eternidade.  
Hermione tinha sua eternidade na forma do mais puro e louco amor.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_Lady Murder, foi uma honra escrever algo para você.  
Essa fanfic foi feita com todo _puro e louco_ amor que uma pessoa que nunca conversou contigo, mas que te adimira em segredo, pode sentir, ;D_**_. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**N/A.:** Ok, eu não tenho muito o quê dizer sobre esta fanfic. Minha primeira fic com o casal e, wow, aquele friozinho na barriga, HAHA. Explicando, o foco da fanfic seria como a Hermione se situa numa relação com o Draco, o quê ela pensa e como se sente em relação a isso. Espero ter acertado.  
Essa fanfic está cheia de insinuações de músicas e, principalmente, Caio Fernando Abreu, que é o melhor meio de obter inspirações.

Reviews?


End file.
